Electric connectors are commonly used for attaching electrical conductors, cables, wires, electrical metal tubing (EMT) and/or the like to an electrical box, e.g. an outlet box, junction box, fuse box and/or such other type electrical boxes. Such known electrical connectors are either of the type that are threadedly attached to an electrical box by a threaded lock nut or by means of a snap fit retaining ring of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,483,218; 2,160,353; 2,744,769; 4,032,178; 4,621,166; 4,880,387; 5,171,164; 5,189,258; 5,266,050; 5,373,106; 6,043,432; 6,080,933; 6,114,630; 6,133,529; 6,335,488; 6,352,439; 6,355,884; 6,444,907; 6,555,203; 6,596,939; 6,604,400; 6,670,553; 6,682,355; 6,780,029; 6,849,803 and 6,860,758.
This invention is directed to snap fit retainer connectors of the type disclosed in the above noted patents in an effort to obviate some of the noted disadvantages generally experienced with the known connectors utilizing a snap fit retainer ring and to simplify the structure and/or assembly of such snap fit electrical connectors.